Buka-Boos
Buka-Boos - Monsterthumb|289px|Buka-Boos aus Artikel "Ungeheuer" in [[MBM3, S.27. Bild: LJ, Made-for-Myra]] __TOC__ Volk von grossen, tendenziell anthropophagen Humanoiden, die in einer eher primitiven Gesellschaft leben und mehrheitlich Dämonen verehren. Die Buka-Boos waren eines der Völker der Finsternis auf Silur (dort unter Garol Dumossa) und haben mit Grollugh ein eigenes Reich zwischen Encebol und Darhgond am Rande der Götterberge von Karcanon. Auch im ganzen Hochland von Kiomba hatten sie lange ihr eigenes Reich, das sie gegen Harpland und Aldodwereiya hielten und in dem sie den Fürst Veantur tar Aldamellon von Aellinan lange gefangen hielten. Auftauchen auf Kiomba Während alte Chroniken sagen, dass Buka-Boos auch schon bei der Schlacht von Pondaron nicht nur in Lichtreichen auf Chelo-darn sondern auch auf Kiomba gekämpft haben sollen, war bis zum Jahr 400 n.P. ein anderes Reich in ihrem späteren Gebiet, im Verfall 404 als sie sie im Jahr der Verbindungen dort durch ein magisches Tor im Hochland auftauchten. Das Jahr der Schatten sah aber nicht nur die Erstarkung des Dularothomae, dieses Alten Feindes der Lichtreiche Kiombas, es traten auch die ersten Kämpfe mit den im Hochland aufgetauchten menschenfressenden und einen düsteren, chaotischen Gott verehrenden Buka-Boos auf. Und Veantur tar Aldamellon, einer der Goldenen Sonnendrachen, geriet in ihre Gefangenschaft als sein Heer, von einer magischen Angst vor diesen erstmals gesichteten Ungeheuern ergriffen, selbst die Flucht ergriff. Die Buka-Boos breiteten sich so eine Zeit lang in den Ruinen des einstigen Reiches der Seidenspinner, Kokyo, aus, das wie Shyela-Maka und Mallrowija den Weg in die Schatten von Rhim vor Morgangor gegangen war. Dort zerstörten sie die verbliebenen Städte, nahmen Ruinen als neue Höhlen in Besitz und bauten sich auch neue oberirdische höhlenartige Behausungen im ganzen Hochland aus dem dortigen Erdreich und Gestein. Lebensweise der Bukas in den Höhlen Wie wenigen bekannt ist, leben die Buka-Boos auf Karcanon traditionell überwiegend in weitverzweigten Höhlensystemen, die zum größten Teil in den Hochlandgemarken anzutreffen sind. Als Kinder der Sonne ist das natürlich eine schlimme Strafe, deren Strahlen nur gelegentlich zu sehen. Genau das war es wohl, was Orcan dazu veranlaßte, solche häßlichen Körper zu wählen, die für das Leben unter der Erde wie geschaffen sind, sich aber auch für den normalen Überlandverkehr eignen. Gerade die Beschaffenheit der „Hände und Füße“, hier kann man ruhig Klauen sagen, sind für den Bau von Höhlen wie geschaffen. Es lassen sich nahezu alle bekannten Böden ohne Probleme durchbrechen, was bei der ständig notwendigen Erweiterung der Höhlen auch nötig ist. Dabei trifft man von Zeit zu Zeit auf besonderes Gestein in vielschichtigen Farben, welches von den Menschen der umliegenden Länder als Erz bezeichnet wird. Das meiste davon ist für die Bukas ohne Bedeutung, lediglich ein golden glänzendes Gestein, welches sie an die Sonne erinnert, findet Verwendung als Ausstattungsmaterial der Höhlen. Einige wenige schaffen daraus auch diverse Kunstgegenstände, die jedoch sehr plump wirken. Des weiteren findet man von Zeit zu Zeit kleine blinkende Steine, deren Schattierung von rot über grün zu weiß reicht. Diese werden von den Kindern als Spielzeug benutzt, da sie im Licht der Pilze so schön leuchten. Die Pilze stellen in allen Gängen und Höhlen die Beleuchtung. Sie bedecken alle Wände und verbreiten dabei ein grünliches Licht, was durch eine nicht genauer erforschte Reaktion der Pilze verursacht wird. Auch wenn man diese nicht kennt, ist es doch gelungen, die Pilze in bestimmten Kammern mit einer hohen Luftfeuchtigkeit zu züchten. Von dort werden sie dann bei Bedarf entnommen und in neuen Gängen etc. ausgesetzt, um dort ebenfalls für Beleuchtung zu sorgen. Das Leben in den Tunneln ist für die Verhältnisse der Bukas wie geschaffen, für normale Menschen ist ein Leben dort fast ausgeschlossen. Es ist ständig kalt und der Mangel an Tageslicht, trinkbarem Wasser und insbesondere Nahrung macht es sehr schwer. Hier kommt es den Bukas zu Gute, daß sie fast alles essen können. Sie ernähren sich normalerweise von kleinen Tieren, die sich in den Weiten der Gänge tummeln, sowie Flechten und Gräsern die in dem naßfeuchten Klima gedeihen. Sollte es an diesen beiden Nahrungsmittel einmal mangeln, können sich die Bukas noch immer durch den „Genuß“ von Erde und Steinen ernähren. Hier werden Wertstoffe in Form von kleinen Käfern, Würmern und Mineralien aufgenommen. Wenn man all diese Nahrungsquellen in Erwägung zieht ist es zu verstehen, daß es nie einen Mangel an Nahrungsmitteln gibt. Auf Trinkwasser kann fast ganz verzichtet werden, es reicht einmal pro Woche mehrere Liter aus einem der unterirdischen Flüsse zu sich zu nehmen. Das Leben spielt sich, neben der heimischen Wohnhöhle, überwiegend auf den zentralen Versammlungsplätzen ab. Hier kommen die Familien zusammen, tauschen Neuigkeiten und Gebrauchsgegenstände auf. Auf diesen Versammlungsplätzen befinden sich auch immer Trommlerstationen, die entweder Nachrichten an entfernte Verwandte weiterleiten oder Neuigkeiten, zum Beispiel von der Expansion der Heere, publik machen. Das sollte als erster Einblick ins Höhlenleben reichen, mehr demnächst. Kleidung der Buka-Boos Wie soll man einem der Außenstehenden erklären, wie diese Dinge im Reich der Bukas aussehen. Weder dürfte er eine Vorstellung davon haben, wie diese Rasse aussieht, noch dürfte es sich seinem Geist offenbart haben, wie das Leben in Höhlen sich gestaltet. Verzeiht mir, Grullag dem Erzähler, einem der wenigen Bukas, der mehrere menschliche Zungen in langen Missionen erlernt hat, weit auszuholen. So wisset denn, daß das Leben in Höhlen nicht mit vielen, von den Menschen so geachteten, Annehmlichkeiten erfüllt ist. Stets ist es kühl, da der Berg die gespeicherte Kälte stetig nach außen gibt, im Winter wie im Sommer. Gleichzeitig dringt kaum Licht in die Regionen der Berge, die von den Bukas besiedelt werden. Ist es zwar ihr großes Ziel, eines Tage wieder vereint mit ihrem Vater Orcan ihre Bahnen am Firmament zu ziehen, könnte mein Volk heute davon nicht weiter entfernt sein. Nur wenige bewegen sich überhaupt an der Oberfläche, wer kann bleibt in der sicheren Höhle. Sicher, wenn man von den regelmäßigen Einstürzen absieht, die wegen der zunehmenden Verzweigung der Höhlensysteme immer häufiger werden. Aber das ist ja nicht weiter schlimm, schließlich wird ausreichend Nachschub produziert. Eine weitere Gefahr stellen unterirdische Flußläufe dar, die oft ihren Lauf verändern oder zufällig angegraben werden und dann zu begrenzten Überschwemmungen führen. Dem Betrachter mag das zwar als, nun ja, eben unerfreulich erscheinen, jedoch gehört das für Bukas zum Alltag. Leben und Sterben, immer darauf hoffend, noch lange genug zu leben, um zu Orcan aufsteigen zu können. Ist das nicht möglich, hat man halt Pech gehabt, die Familie wird wenigstens noch ein letztes Mahl haben. Die Familie bei den Bukas hat übrigens ihre fest eingeteilten Aufgabengebiete, die jedoch schon an anderer Stelle erwähnt wurden. Ich komme hier jetzt auch nur darauf zurück, weil dort als erstes augenfällig wird, was es bei unserem Volk mit Kleidung so auf sich hat. Die eigentliche Kleidung aller Bukas ist die Haut, die mit ihrer ledrigen Konsistenz ausgezeichnet für das rauhe Leben in Dunkelheit, Kälte und Feuchtigkeit geeignet ist. Schon bei der Geburt ist sie sehr widerstandsfähig, schützt vor kleineren Unfällen und macht die Behandlung durch die älteren Artgenossen etwas erträglicher. Im Lauf der Zeit wird diese Haut, die sich meistens in den Schattierungen von grau über schwarz bis braun bewegt, jedoch verändert. Durch den langen Aufenthalt in den Höhlen kommt es dazu, daß sich Flechten oder Moose auf der Haut festsetzen. Da man diese eher als Schmuck denn als Belästigung empfindet, wird meistens nichts gegen diese getan. Es gibt jedoch einige Sorten von Moos, in der Regel solches mit besonders auffälligen Farben, die unter Todesstrafe nicht getragen werden dürfen. So tragen alle Krieger, je nach Rang, Moose und Flechten mit dunkelgrüner Farbe. Die Priester und ihre Schüler, sowie die Geistlichen der einzelnen Familien, tragen in erster Linie rote Flechten/Moose und dazu noch eine Scheibe aus Edelmetall, die auf der Stirn angewachsen ist. Dabei sei jedoch erwähnt, daß für einen Buka nicht das Edelmetall ist, was ihr Menschlein so gerne anhäuft. Klirrende Münze aus Gold oder Silber ist bei den Bukas weder bekannt, noch geschätzt. Die Scheibe wird dabei mit Hilfe spezieller Bakterien angebracht, die sich leicht in die Haut einätzen, das einsetzen der Scheibe ermöglichen und diese ebenfalls angreifen, was dazu führt, daß sich diese für immer mit dem Körper verbindet. Sollte jemand einmal seinen Rang verlieren und, zur Abwechslung, deswegen nicht sofort geopfert werden, kann der Prozeß mit anderen Bakterien wieder rückgängig gemacht werden. Die Bakterien werden übrigens von Experten in abgelegenen Höhlen gezüchtet, nur bei Bedarf hervorgebracht. Oh, verzeiht mir, dem Erzähler, für die wiederholten Abschweifungen. Doch wie soll ich begreiflich machen, was für uns Alltag, für andere der Bericht aus einer fremden Welt ist, wie sie fremder nicht sein kann. Die sich nur dann den Menschen erschließt, wenn mal wieder eins seiner Heere für immer vom Erdboden vertilgt wird, dem Ruhm Orcans zu dienen. Jedoch zurück zu der Kleidung der Bukas. Es gibt keine, das dürfte mittlerweile wohl jeden Geist erhellt haben. Nur die Flechte und Moose, sowie einige zur Zier angebrachte Ornamente. Diese werden oft noch durch Wurzeln, Steine oder ähnliches ergänzt, die eines Tages an der Haut hängen blieben und nach und nach eingewachsen sind. So kommt es also dazu, daß kein Buka in seinem Körperbewuchs genau gleicht, jeder individuell auszumachen ist. Wenn man die Flechten und Moose überhaupt als Kleidung bezeichnen will, dienen sie also in erster Linie dazu, mehrere Berufsgruppen zu unterscheiden. So tragen im Familienverband die Jäger gelbe, die Arbeiter blaue und Frauen, Kinder und keiner Gruppe zugeteilte Männchen bräunliche Flechten beziehungsweise Moosen. Man erachtet letztere nicht für würdig, sich durch eine besondere Farbe auszuzeichnen. Bei einigen Berufen gibt es noch die Kombination mehrerer Farben, so tragen Hordenführer beispielsweise das grün des Soldaten und das rot des Priesters, da sie ja selbst Opfer vornehmen dürfen, wenn einmal kein qualifizierter Priester zur Hand ist. Es gibt jedoch einen Buka, den ich hier nicht näher beschreiben darf. Es sei nur gesagt, daß ihn kein Mensch je erblicken wird, wie es auch nur wenige der Bukas je können. Sein Aussehen zeigt deutlich seinen Rang, so deutlich, daß sein Auftreten überall für Unruhe sorgt. Sollte ein Mensch ihn jemals erblicken, wird er bald darauf tot sein, wofür die schwarz bewachsene Leibwache sorgen wird. Versteht es als das, was es ist: eine Drohung. Nahrung der Buka-Boos Nun, jetzt will ich zu Eurer Information noch kurz auf die Nahrung eingehen. Ein Buka ernährt sich von dem, was gerade so greifbar ist. Wie erwähnt gibt es in den einzelnen Familien Gruppen von Jägern, die die Aufgabe haben, Fleisch heranzuschaffen. Dabei greift man auf Tiere der Höhlen zurück, oder begibt sich auch schon einmal an die Oberfläche. Geschmackssinn oder Nerven haben Bukas eigentlich nicht, es wird einfach alles mit Hilfe der mächtigen Kiefer zermahlt, was in die Fresse kommt. Dabei wird Tieren jedoch gerne der Vorzug gegeben, da Blut, Gehirn und Eingeweide die ganze Sache etwas glibberiger und damit interessanter machen. Interessanter vor allem dann, wenn es sich noch bewegt, bis mit einem mächtigen Ruck der Kiefer endgültig alles Leben aus der Kreatur entweichen läßt. Läßt sich einmal nichts dergleichen in der Vorratshöhle finden, muß man halt auf Alternativen zurückgreifen, welche durch das niedrige Anspruchsniveau weit gesät sind. Um es kurz zu machen: es wird einfach alles vertilgt, was in den Weiten der Höhlen zu finden ist. Flechten und Moose, Steine und Mineralien, Erde, alle möglichen Rohstoffe, mit denen Bukas eh nichts anzufangen wissen, und die Opfer von Unfällen. Man ißt eigene Kinder und Gefangene, wird es diesen durch die Verdauung doch ermöglicht, dem Körper zu entweichen und sich mit Orcan zu vereinigen. Die Bukas als Kinder, die zu ihm heimkehren. Die Gefangenen als Opfer, die den Anstieg seiner Macht über diese Welt signalisieren. Es läßt sich also feststellen, daß ein Buka nie verhungern kann, denn immer wird er zumindest auf Erde stehen, die sein nächstes Mahl bilden wird. Der Körper ist auch resistent gegenüber allen möglichen Giften, da er so simpel konstruiert ist, dass eine Schädigung nahezu ausgeschlossen ist. Abschließend sei nur noch erwähnt, dass Fleisch oben auf der Wunschliste steht, man sich aber auch mit anderen Sachen begnügt. Da die Bukas Tag für Tag eine große Menge Nahrung zu sich nehmen, besteht das hauptsächliche Problem der Jäger darin, ausreichend Beute heranzuschaffen. Bräuche wie die Zubereitung von Essen über Feuer oder ähnlich aufwendige Manöver gibt es bei Bukas nicht. Wir sind eine Rasse aus Stein und Erde, was sich in Kleidung und Ernährung zeigt. Perfekt für unsere Art des Lebens gemacht, sei es Menschen geraten, sich für immer aus unseren Bereichen fern zu halten. Nehmt das so hin, versucht nie, mehr als das so zur Verfügung gestellte Wissen zu erwerben. Es ist nur wahrscheinlich, dass das neugierige Menschlein sich selbst aus nächster Nähe die Essgewohnheiten von Buka-Boos ansehen kann. Allerdings aus der nicht gerade beneidenswerten Situation des Essens heraus. Siehe auch * Veantur tar Aldamellon . Myra-Fundorte: MBM3/27, MBM6/67, MBM17/34, MBM23/104-106, ''MBM24/68-73, MBM25/77-78, MBM27/6, MBM28/11, WB59/28 . Kategorie:Kiomba Kategorie:Kiombael Kategorie:Rassen